This invention is directed to a sail assembly and more particularly to a sail assembly having improved slugs and flakers.
Sail assemblies are well-known in the art. Presently, conventional slugs are made in a cylindrical shape and are slightly smaller in diameter than the groove in the mast. While the ends are rounded, conventional slugs have a tendency to bind.
In addition, present flaking kits use a number of lines threaded through a vertical row of holes in the main sail and tied to a line running from the top of the mast and anchored to the boom at the bottom. These kits are complex and rely upon both gravity and effort by the sailor to flake the sail. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an assembly that addresses these deficiencies.